Beta Story
by NOBLE Seven
Summary: So, I'm kind of new to the idea of writing a fanfiction, I like writing and making stories are very fun to me. Sure, I'm not naturally gifted in the writing sense of a story, but of course, it doesn't mean I can't try. So without further a do, here is a beta of things that I decided to write but aren't official stories until the real deal. Don't be shy to review, they really help.


**Chapter 1: ….Um, Hi.**

 **'So, I guess since I'm new to this whole idea of 'Fanfiction' so bear with me, I guess….**

 **Proper introductions are in order I assume, hello, my name is NOBLE, I come from this neat place called America or US of A to be more specific. I'm also an artist (kinda) that is in the works of making art for some cool stories I have read on this site. If you want, you can go to my 'deviantArt' page my name is well…it's 'NOBLE627', so yeah.**

 **Um, well I guess that's enough out of me, we will go to the story now, it's a pretty cool (definitely not) idea I had in mind, rwby x dbz if you were…uh…wonderin'**

 **See yah at the end of the chapter, I guess….**

Chapter One: A Beta

In a galaxy Far Far Aw- th-hat's not right….uh (flips through script)

Once Up-I don't think that's quite right either, g-give me one second lads… (Searches through a box for a couple minutes)

THOSE BLOOD VIALS! That's not right either, that's not right either, I don't even do Easter Eggs, how'd this even get in here…..ah, wait, wait, I think I just done found it bois, alright onto the real story and action!

Gohan has been through many things in his short life, he was captured by his evil Uncle Raditz, an evil demon man had killed both his Father and Uncle in a last ditch effort against the fiendish saiyan and save him. He was kidnapped a second time by the terrifying demon Piccolo and was put through an entire year of hellish training to prevent an oncoming threat that doubled, even tripled from the last, he suffered having to watch murder after murder of Earth's mightiest warriors. Even having to watch as his befriended master mercilessly slaughtered trying to defend his very existence remarking that he found Gohan himself as the only person to consider a friend as his final regards before touching to the heavens.

That wasn't even half of what he has endured, an evil alien prince, squad of flamboyant killers, a evil tyrannical dictator whose voice that gave him nightmares to this very day, synthetic humans and last but not least…Cell. The biomechanical android whose soul purpose is to reach an evolution of what he proclaimed as 'Perfection', but he didn't expect to find out that after he left the chamber, that his proclamation was somehow fulfilled. But, with his Father's influence and the intense year he trained within the walls of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his potential erupted, he was a super saiyan like his Father, like Vegeta and Trunks, he was sure they could win, to end the terror, the suffering, to right all the wrongs that abomination has cast upon their home.

But he can't now.

He can't be there, he's not there, he's not sitting watching the events of his home pass, he can't talk to his Mother, his Grandpa, no one. He's stuck, not physically, but he is stuck in a terrible predicament that he wouldn't think he would ever find himself to ever be in.

To be in another existence entirely.

When he was younger, Gohan liked the idea that there was so much more out there than just him, his family and his home, he was fascinated on the idea of planets, galaxies, freakin' universes that were somehow connected in some shape or form, sprawling with new indigenous life yet to be discovered. It was one of the many reasons why he wanted to become a scholar, to experience something mind blowing, something that could never be replaced by the hundreds of books his Mom piled on him, an extraordinary feeling that could repeat over and over without any worry of forgetting it.

Now…he wished it never happened in the first place. Universes, funny, how about being sent to another dimension with no means to communicate with his own world, wondering, pondering and hoping that if he ever, ever, ever manages to find a means to get back home, that he will find himself in the loving embrace of family and friends instead of digging graves for the lost and the forgotten.

He's had nightmares, did you know that, about him, about Cell, killing his family, his friends. They scream his name, sometimes it's out of fear, anger or even disappointment, asking, why wasn't he there? Why wasn't he able to save them? He had the power, why didn't he use it!? He sometimes has to stay up all night trying to stop them from coming, but it felt like every time, every single time the young saiyan blinked he could see those damn, cold, purple eyes, staring into him like a ghost as he smashes one of his friends skulls in, licking the splattered blood and brain matter from his disgusting face.

He's attempted it once, he's tried to let it go, to leave. It almost worked. He felt free, free from everything. But, he found himself back in this bed, in this place, this city, on this planet, in this universe, dimension, reality, it didn't matter to Gohan. That was until he realized something, the only, the only true reason why he was in this bed, in this school, in this kingdom was because of her.

Her.

She.

A Female.

Girl.

Child.

Student.

Friend.

Team Leader.

Red.

Roses.

Her Name.

Started with an 'R'.

Beautiful Name.

Beautiful Girl.

Beautiful Voice.

What was the Name?

Somehow, this girl, she found him, he was unconscious the first time they met, he remembered how she looked at him, it was, it was so innocent, curious and nostalgic somehow. It was kind of a weird meeting at first, it felt warm, but at the same time, he felt somehow safe with this girl he met out of the blue in the middle of the forest. It felt like he had finally cracked but somehow, it felt right.

What was the Name?

She was extremely kind when they first met, she let him stay with her family, it warmed him dearly when he actually had some sort of sustenance that compared almost to his mother's cooking in some ways. The family was just as delightful, despite paying more attention to the red head, there was indeed another person there as well, another girl, Yang. She was very nice too, he especially enjoyed her quick wits and ability to make puns practically out of thin air. There was another person, he was…a Dad, her and Yang's father, Tai, Taiyang Xiao Long. A widower, Tai was a teacher and a 'Hunter', not specifically a hunter of big game or sport like many historic figures in his text books, but a warrior of some kind, renowned by the populous of the planet supposedly, like daughter like father, Gohan had found himself enjoying the company of humor and jokes spread around, it made him feel almost happy again. He looked back to see the girl.

Silver Eyes.

Red Hood.

Has a Big Sister.

Father is a widow.

Deceased Mother.

Name Starts with an 'R'.

Team.

Four…Five.

What Was the Name?

He told her. Who he really was. Before the accident. A joke. She thought it was a Joke.

InNoCeNt GiRl. dUmB gIrL

Truth, she believed him, he felt that tingling again, the weird warmness, and somehow, he thinks she can feel it too. The family, he told the family the truth, the same reaction.

Denial.

Then Acceptance.

Kingdom.

Robbery.

Dust.

Vale.

Another Name.

Not 1 but 2.

Two Names.

Dust Till Dawn.

Weapon's Magazine

Scythe.

Red.

The letter 'R'.

The Name.

What was HER NAME?

He knew there would always be scum that would pick on those who were weaker than them. The guy, Roman, Torchwick, the con artist, he remembered him. Gohan went to a shop with the red girl, she wanted a magazine, it was about weapons. He remembered guys with red swords, some with guns. A girl, pink and brown eyes, pink and brown hair. She was mute, she….was Roman too, wait no. No she wasn't. Semblance, powerful abilities that are given at birth, genetically. Shapeshifting, glass, umbrella-sword. Neo. The girl was named Neo, she was an associate of Roman's, despite her stature and almost harmless persona, was still a threat. Neo overpowers red girl, Gohan fights, she's knocked out.

Roman escapes.

Woman with a wand.

A Witch.

A Good One.

Huntress.

Another One.

Girl.

Powerful.

Evil.

Amber Eyes.

Fire.

No Name.

 **End of Beta Chapter.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Would you believe me if I said I wasn't originally going to make this concept chapter this dark?**

 **No?**

 **I don't blame you.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to do say that this is heavily referenced from another story called 'Power Within' by XmanP321 (cool dude), I met him after sending some of my art to the guy related to his story and after telling him about this concept story, he gave me the green light to utilize some of his material. Once again this chapter is only beta, it probably won't even get a continuation, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Also, go check out Xman's stuff, he's a great writer, he's definitely my inspiration of even doing something like this in the first place. So yeah, check him out, give him tons of love.**

 **Thank you for your time and have a 'WEISS' day!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
